All within the mind
by Melci
Summary: The latest event's within Xavier's school from the point of view from two mutants. This one is through the eyes of a new teacher who just arrived at the school as a replacement for Jean Grey. The other viewpoint is written by Linnscarlett.
1. A warm welcome

**Title:** All within the mind…

**Author: **Melci

**Warning: **Possible spoilers for the comics and/or movies (Wolverine: Origin/The End/Weapon-X and the original Wolverine serie, mainly)

**Disclaimer:**Alas, none of the characters in this story belong to me, aside from my original character.

**So… What is it? **This is a fanfic about the x-men written from two points of few, this is my characters point of view, the other one is from Linn Scarlett, called "Empathy & Instincts"

**A/N:** The story takes supposedly place some time after the movie X-men: The Last Stand though with several adaptions: yes Jean is gone (emphasis on gone… whether she might come back later is yet to be determined.), Scott did in fact not die, he was later found severly wounded near Alkeli Lake, Xavier is again very much alive, after transferring his mind into another body, and sabretooth and wolverine do go way back.

**Story rating: **M-rated

**Chapter Rating:** T-rated

* * *

It was a sunny day when a cab arrived in front of the Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning, and it brought in a teacher from the Massachusetts Academy, where Emma Frost was the headmistress. It was at this time, when the storm had begun to calm, that Mrs. Frost wanted to show professor Xavier that her intentions were in fact pure. 

Well, pure wouldn't be the best word to describe what she had in mind, but… for Emma, it was about as close as it could get.

So she sent one of her teachers to aid Xavier, after all, now that Jean was gone, there was still a spot to fill. And it just so happened that this new teacher, Mathew Frost, was also telekinetically, and telepathically gifted. He had been accepted into the house of Frost, for the simple reason that Emma liked him far too much to be a nephew-once-removed.

So, there he stood, his suitcases being placed on the ground, as the gate opened. And then the cab drove off. There he was, an entirely new school, with new people, new mutants, and… very chaotic thoughts.

It struck him only now that only a few here were in fact telepaths, that had been quite different from the special department of Mrs. Frost's Academy, where due to all the telepaths, orderly thoughts were kept. And for a good reason were their thoughts orderly, they were trained to keep their psychic ears open at all times. Something that would probably result in a big migraine here.

But there was no time to waste, he walked through the gates, his suitcases following him, gently floating through the air. Although it was not Frost's Academy, it wasn't too bad. As he approached the door, and got ready to reach for it, the door was pulled open with such a speed that completely caught Mathew off guard. The shock caused his concentration the fail, and the suitcases fell to the ground, spilling their contents. In the doorway stood a 'man' who introduced himself as Hank McCoy, his appearance was one Mathew was familiar with, for this same man had been assigned a UN-governor not too long ago, but he was taking a well deserved rest.

"Ah, you must be the new teacher." Hank greeted him, "Hank McCoy, and.. let me help you with that." He spoke, as he walked past Mathew to get the contents back into the suitcases. "Mathew Frost, and thank you." Getting the contents back into the bag was actually easy, no the real problem was getting the suitcases to close. He had actually used them in a Telekinesis lesson, so everyone could try to close the suitcase. In the end, they couldn't do it by themselves.

"The professor is waiting for you in his office" Hank said. Nodding for Mathew to go see him, "I will take care of your luggage." And so he proceeded, as he found his way to Xavier's office, he could already sense his presence. Quickly he reminded himself not to read thoughts without permission around here, apparently it was something deemed unethical… Mrs. Frost didn't care too much for ethics, but here, here it was a completely different story.

As Mathew opened the door to the Professor's office he silently greeted the professor, "You asked for me?"

"Ah yes" Came the delighted answer of the professor, "The X-men are currently away, and we need someone to look after the children."

The disappointment was written on Mathew's face, he was a teacher, not a babysitter. And secretly, he had been hoping he might one day be allowed to actually join the x-men. After all, there were a telepath short…

"Oh, let me rephrase that" The professor quickly replied, he didn't have to read minds to notice his new teacher's disappointment, "I mean to teach, obviously, from what I've heard from Emma, you have quite a potential."

That was beginning to sound more like it, and it certainly cheered Mathew up a little. "Thank you, Professor. As soon as I'm done decorating my room, I'll start right away." And off he was, saying his goodbye's to the professor telepathically, he wasn't used to all this talking, it was starting to strain his throat. He sighed, already was he missing Frost's Academy, not to mention their constant telepathic background noise. But now that he was assigned a teacher here, he could make the same changes here.

As he got upstairs to find his room, he found it rather lacking. Well, he wasn't certain whether it was his room, but his suitcases were in front of it. Maybe… some student accidentally moved them, and the room opposite to this one was actually his. As he opened the door, and was stunned by the great view, he decided that must have been the case.

He had just about finished removing the few traces of someone else living here, and replacing it with his own stuff, when he heard a loud crashing sound. Looking out of the window he saw a strange man… well man, about as man-like as one would call Hank.

For a moment he considered helping them, then again, he noticed an older girl who apparently had the situation under control. And after all, the best practice is real life itself… not to mention the fact that he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Then he felt a slight telepathic nudge, soon followed by the voice of the professor entering his mind, _I'm sorry for the intrusion, but could you take care of the children? I'm afraid me and their caretaker will have to deal with something. _And then he was gone, not even waiting for a reply. He saw the girl walk off, followed by the man-ish creature as if he were a puppy.

"Great…" He spoke to himself, "So I am only here to look after the children then, and I can't be trusted with issues." Apparently matters were even worse than Mrs. Frost might have feared, they still were a bit hesitating to trust their good intentions.

Muttering to himself he walked out of his room, locking the door again with his mind, and walked towards the children outside, silently praying to himself they had anything like the discipline of the students of Frost's Academy.

* * *

Well, that's all for now folks, 

More soon to follow...


	2. Ethics and Discipline

Chapter rating: T-rated

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ethics and Discipline...**

Unfortunately the students did in fact not have anything like the discipline of Ms. Frost's students.

The moment Mathew left the building the students started swarming around him, they hadn't seen him yet, but rumors revealed that he was from Ms. Frost's academy, and was a teachers there. The Cuckoos, who generally couldn't really be bothered by things as teachers, did let slip that he too was a trainee of Ms. Frost, and in fact her nephew.

Fortunately the students were quickly calmed through information provided by the newly found PsySpy-network, a telepathic network created by none other than Mather and the Three-in-one.

The Cuckoos had already noticed Mathew's familliar presence, and he had informed them that he was to be a teacher here, and informed them of his plan to bring the telepathic network that existed in Frost's Academy to Xavier's School. They had happily agreed to help him, it was something they had been wanting to do, although less urgent than Mathew since they had eachother, since they too missed the psionic background noise. They had already tried linking the telepathic minds together, with their consent off course, but for some reason no one really used it.

And so it was that they established their new network with the help of Mathew, who was more commonly known as Arc due the fact that his telekineses tended to go awry in sticky situations, and would often fly around in circles. This new network was created by using something like a mobile phone system, the messages were sent through the telepath's network, and then relayed to all non-telepaths nearby. The only problem so far was that communication from non-telepaths to the network was impossible if there were no telepaths hearing their thoughts. A problem that was solved at Ms. Frost's academy by keeping telepathic ears open all the time.

Through this new network Mathew, aided by the Three-in-One, could quickly calm everyone, assuring them that what had transpired was **not** an indication that all hell would break loose, and that it also did **not** give them the right to attack harmless squirrels that might be shapeshifted aliens.

And as the students each went their own ways, Mathew walked up to the injured boy and girl, asking them to join him. "Could you two come with me to the infirmary?..." A slight pause as Mathew's blue eyes began to radiate a slight hue, this was something than ran in the familly, as Ms. Frost and the Cuckoos also tended to have this side-effect when using their telepathic abilities "Marie... and Bobby?"

As the two students followed Mathew back to the mansion, a strange thought occured to Marie, "Wait... how did you know our names?" The only reply she got was Mathew poking one of his temples and mouthing the word 'telepath'.

Rogue's eyes flashed, "What? You read our minds? The professor says telepaths shouldn't read minds without their consent."

Bobby's smile was growing. Finally a teacher that was a bit more fun... too bad he wasn't a psion, for the Frost would only teach them._ Oh well_, he thought to himself, _progress is progress_.

Mathew chuckled for a moment, "Yes, I know. His ethics have always amused the Frosts." He smiled at Marie for a moment, again the feint glow from his blue eyes, quickly followed by a mischievous smile... "Don't worry... i won't tell." Added with a small wink.

Bobby looked at Rogue for a moment, "What? Won't tell what?" Rogue quickly blushed and mumbled it was nothing, eyeing their new teacher with a glare that might kill... if she had been gifted with the power of shooting energy beams out of her eyes, fortunately she had not.

When they got to the infirmary Mathew carefully treated their injuries, farther dealing with Marie's faul temper, and little by little gaining more respect from Bobby, who -in his innocence- did not think of the possibility that his mind was being read also, and not just Rogue's. Mathew finally sent the two off, and thought he'd might have a bit of time to start preparing for the lessons he was to give when he heard a noise coming from the... hangar. Fortunately the Cuckoos had been kind enough to share their knowledge of the mansion with him. As his eyes turned a whiter shade of blue he felt the presence of the x-men, and decided to inform the professor.

As he tried to contact the professor telepathically there came no response, which was odd... certainly if one considers that the network greatly strengthened a telepathic connection of any sort, but appearently the professor was too busy dealing with other things. _Maybe the man-ish thing is causing trouble, _the thoughts occured to Mathew. In that case he would have to walk.

Mathew sighed for a moment as he got up from his chair and reminded himself that there were in fact places where people had to talk, his aunt's school was so much easier... but he might have been spoilt a little. So he got to his feet and when he got to the professor's door he didn't bother to knock, but simply flung it open using his telekineses. _"Training should be done throughout the entire day, not just when you're with me."_ That was what Emma always told him when they were training, but even after all this time it wasn't clear to him whether she meant this out of lazyness or training. In the end, 't was all the same.

Mathew noticed the strange mutant man was being led away by a young girl. He informed the professor that the x-men had returned, and as he tried to introduce himself to the girl who he hadn't seen before... she ran off. _Probably not the social type... or far too social..._ Mathew looked at the professor, _Shall we then?_ came the professor's voice to his mind. And Mathew quietly followed, wondering if the professor was even aware of the network... _Off course he was, he is Charles Xavier, the most powerful telepath on the planet. _And although that thought struck him as completely logical, he wasn't entirely certain if it was his own...

When they got to the Hangar, they were just in time to see the X-men getting ready to fight, Mathew eyed the situation with interest, but the hostile air deflated when the professor informed them that the creature was in fact to stay, much to Mathew's distrust... and not just Mathew's appearently.

He was asked to watch over the students for the rest of the day, appearently they had some interesting business to talk about... probably the mission, but first they were to move to the professor's study, where Mathew would be introduced to the X-men...

"What? First Creed and now a Frost?" Scott cried out to the professor, "What has gotten into you?!" Appearently he was having one of his moods again, the Professor paid no real heed to it, but continued "He is a gifted telepath... _-Wow, Professor Xavier called me gifted!- _and telekinetic as well. He will be teaching the psionic students, and... if he will... help Hank in the infirmary." Hank eyed Mathew with his usual kind smile, "Help would be much appreciated."

"So he's here to replace Jean?" Wolverine concluded, almost instantly Scott shot back at him, "No one can replace Jean." A audiable vibration in his voice made it clear that he was far from over her. The grief in the other x-men's heart was still present, but Scott -as always- was being a bit of a drama king. He simply hadn't been the same after Jean had died.

Kurt was the first to accept this new addition to the staff, he knew what it was like to be judged by something like looks or a last name, "Willkommen, Herr Frost." And soon Ororo and Colossus followed, only Logan and Scott merely grunted a little.

Mathew smiled, "Well, I'm afraid i have to look after the children now." He concluded, hinted to this by the professor's side glance at the clock, and he left the room to make certain the students would leave the harmless squirrels alone when testing their powers...

* * *


	3. Not Quite the Angel

**Chapter 3: Not Quite the Angel**

Chapter Rating: M-rated

Pairing: Angel/OC

* * *

It was dark when angel finally arrived in the X-mansion. He made his way to his room, he'd talk to professor Xavier tomorrow, all he needed now was some rest. He turned the key and opened his door when a strange noise distracted him. It was running water, and it seemed to come from his bathroom. 

Who on earth would be showering in his bathroom? He had left the door locked, for what it was worth in a building where girls could walk through walls, or people could just teleport past them. He made his way to the bathroom and quickly pulled the door open...

Mathew was enjoying his shower, as always when showering he was training his telekinetic abilities, trying to keep the water floating in the air rather than let it flow away. After a few minutes he had built a small cacoon around him of water, and bigger it grew until he had something of a bathtub around him.

Then the door swang open, the sudden movement and sound gave Mathew such a scare that the hot water he had collected around him instantly exploded soaking not only the bathroom itself, but also the man that was standing in the doorway. The moment Warren opened the door he was instantly soaked, and his eyes full of water, blinding him for the moment.

It was then that Mathew noticed what had happened, and almost instantly a wet towel -due to all the water that spat around- wrapped itself around his waist. "Who do you think you are, and what the hell are you doing?" He yelled at the intruder.

Warren, who had now recovered quickly replied with the same snappy tone, "Who am I? I am the owner of this room, and what do you think you're doing?!" Who on earth was this guy taking a shower and his room? And what happend?

"Well excuse me, owner." Mathew snapped, "This is **my** room, and **my** shower." and to continue, "And what on earth are you thinking, spying on me." It was only then that he reminded himself of how he had gotten this room, and started to blush a little. "Oh... Your room ey?... sorry..."

Only now that the intruder apoligised did Warren understand what he had done, he had just run in on someone showering. "Oh... it's okey, it's not like you did it on purpose..." Angel spoke, selfconcious. All he got as a reply was a shy little nod from Mathew, who had in fact taken this room on purpose. "But... ehm... how did you get in?" He asked this stranger, "And... are you?"

Mathew smiled, "Ehm, Mathew Frost, pleased to meet you." Although the shade of his blue eyes, and blonde hair might have hinted in the direction, "I'm the new teacher to replace Jean... and... that's how I got in, telekineses."

"Warren Worthington..." Angel replied, "And ehm... pleased to meet you... ehm.." Angel tried to continue, but as his mind started wandering, so did his eyes...

"Warren... you're making me blush..." Mathew replied, suddenly very aware that aside from the little towel along his waist, he was very much exposed.

Angel's face quickly turned red, "Are... you... rea- reading m- my mind?" He stuttered, hoping it wasn't the case.

"With looks like that... I don't have to." Mathew replied dodging the actual question, but giving a meaningful wink, "Now... if you don't mind... I have to change..." Mathew got out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom, as he passed angel he gave him a quick, soft kiss on the cheek.

If ever there was a need to describe something of the most intense red color one can imagine, Warren Worthington's face at that moment would best fit the bill. He stood frozen for minute, and then decided he could use a shower himself.

Mathew got into his sleeping attire, and lay down upon his bed. He was just too tired after an entire day of entertaining students. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was that the shower started running.

The next morning Mathew woke up in Angel's arms, both of them lying in what was technically Angel's bed. The sudden movement of Mathew's awkening and attempts to leave the bed woke Warren up. As he noticed his arm around Mathew the blush quickly returned to his face... "This.. this isn't what it seems." he exclaimed, again the little stutter.

"I know, dear" He replied, he had already scanned Warren's mind when he woke up. "We should probably get dressed, or we'll be late for breakfast... And i'd miss my first class." Then Mathew treated Warren to a sweet smile.

"You know... about the room... maybe you could..." Warren started, his face still red, and the gentle stuttering still present. _Stay? _Mathew suggested telepathically, Angel handn't even noticed the feint blue glow in his eyes when he had started listening to his thoughts rather than his words spoken a while ago. The two, now standing close together seemed to move even farther towards eachother, as if driven by a single thought shared by both, followed by a kiss that made up for all the energy that hadn't been spent that night. _I'll take that as a yes... _Thought angel, assuming Mathew was still in his mind... and he was. And although Warren couldn't see, the smile on Mathew's face had grown, and the feint glow in his eyes had strengthened, as if wanting to hold this moment forever.

Ah yes, that lovely room...Who could ever resist the great view it had...


End file.
